Childsplay
by twilight-angel-carly
Summary: Angelus descovers a book in which Drus new toys can access its full power, causing chaos for the scooby gang! Meanwhile someone is going around dusting vamps, thing is...is it friend or foe? Plz R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

The moon had reached its highest point as Buffy jump kicked a rather scrawny, 'fresh' vampire to the ground. She elevated herself to higher ground and gripped a metal pole. Swinging up and over the pole she kicked another vampire in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. Flipping to right herself as she landed firmly on the ground. She twirled her trusty stake between her index finger and thumb tossing it into the air before promptly sticking it through his empty chest. She turned her head expecting the other to be on his feet but instead a mound of dust lay on the ground behind her. She spun around and stepped close to the mound of dust. _'Where'd tweedle tubby go?' _She wondered where the rather obese vampire had gone to!

After searching for the vampire for well over an hour she decided enough was enough. She soon found herself jumping through her open bedroom window. She pressed the locks down and drew her curtains. She flung her weapons into her secret draw and dropped onto her bed. She glanced at her clock. '_Three; wow that was a short patrol!_' Buffy curled up on top of the bed and shut her eyes.

Spike paced up and down the cobweb filled room. "Damn it Dru, where's dinner?" Soon enough Drusilla walked into the room holding 3 little girls in her arms. "Ah, one for starters, lunch and desert! Thanks pet." As Spike's hunger took over, he stepped before one of the girls. As she opened her mouth, spike noticed that she bared fangs. "Bugger." He stared at the three munchkins.

"This is Daddy!" Dru gave off a playful grin.

'Triple bugger.' Spike snarled.

'Bugger, bugger, bugger!' One of the girls copied.

'BUGGER!' Another giggled.

'Naughty daddy, you taught them a naughty word!'

Drusilla hit one of the girls hard at the back of her head, and whimpered as Spike grinned. The mansion grew darker and Angelus rushed into the room, slamming the doors into the walls as he made his entrance.

Spike was in the way and so received a blow from Angelus' hand as he stormed past and out the other doors.

"That bloke seriously needs to learn to relax!" Spike opened another one of his beer bottles swigging it straight out of the bottle. One of the girls slowly crept up to him as he sat on the ragged chair. He turned on the television and the girl crawled up onto his lap.

"Hello pet! What's your name then?" Spike played along.

'Darla!' She giggled.

'After Grandma!' Dru smiled and widened her eyes as Spike looked up at her.

As the sun shone through the clouds in the crystal blue sky Buffy, Xander and willow sat outside their school beneath a huge tree.

"So buff; any new creepy grrrr's out there?" Xander stretched his arms out of boredom.

'Nah, just a vampire that can pull a sweet disappearing act!' Buffy joked.

'Hey Buffy I heard about that from Giles, apparently dust has been spotted all over town, so whoever is killing these vampires could be a serious threat, I mean what if they are also our enemy?' Willow got all technical as usual.

'Why wasn't I informed? Giles should tell me everything!' Buffy exclaimed.

Giles suddenly walked by and he seemed in a hurry.

'Hi Giles…' Willow stammered as he didn't even see her waving.

Buffy rose from her position and ran up to Giles.

'HEY GILES!' She shouted.

He just stopped and stared at her.

'Ah; hello Buffy, good morning…I'm sorry but I'm a little busy, we'll talk later!' Giles simply pushed Buffy aside and strolled away.

Buffy glanced at her two friends, who returned the look with smiles.

The three of them walked into school together and were stopped by what seemed to be singing. Buffy peeked into a classroom and saw that one of the teachers seemed to be gracefully singing to themselves while they cleaned off their boards. They carried on down the halls which seemed to never end and Xander suddenly stopped as Anya came running his way.

"SAVE me; someone let the bunnies out of their cages in biology class and their out to dominate the world!" She shouted. The children in the hall all stopped to stare at her.

'So…shall we go get the killer bunnies then?' Xander played along and followed Anya to her classroom.

'Shall we go help them?' Willow chuckled.

'They'll be fine, right now I'm a little worried about Giles!' Buffy smiled, pushing the handle of the library door down. The two of them stepped into the silent room.

No noise, no Giles.

'_Where's he gone?_' Buffy thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow raided the bookshelves; hoping to find a book that could answer all of her questions. She glanced over at a dusty wooden shelf, which looked as though it hadn't been touched in weeks. She swayed her hand over a few old books soon stopping eventually deciding which one to get. She pulled out a dusty old brown book. As she blew on the front cover she realized it was blank. Even the pages inside were blank. She flipped through every last page and was startled by a loud banging noise coming from the ground floor.

"BUFFY!" She called leaning over the staircase.

'Little help Will!' Buffy smiled holding out her hand to her best friend

Willow pulled her friend up onto her feet and glanced at the mess. About 50 books lie on the ground.

"What happened?" Willow tilted her head.

'They fell…what's that you got there?' Buffy pointed to the brown book.

'It's empty!' Willow passed the book to Buffy.

Buffy placed the book on the table and flicked through it once more with Willow. The doors to the library suddenly flew open and Anya stormed into the classroom. Xander rushed in after her.

"I'm staying in here where it is safe! I mean the ring leader is out there somewhere plotting something!" Anya stood on the table.

'Anya, get down from the table!' Xander sat on the table himself.

Sure enough Anya jumped down to the ground and caught sight of the brown book lying on the table.

"Oh I had this when I was little, it's great fun!" She flicked to the first page.

'Once upon a time' she began.

'You can read this Anya? But it's empty!' Willow questioned.

'Oh but of course! It's all about imagination, you write the story yourself in your mind, and it can be dangerous if you don't know how it works! It's magic works better the younger you are; you see children have the best imaginations!' Anya began to talk to herself as Xander sidled over to an empty seat, slouching down from exhaustion.

"What's up Xand? Pair of bunnies too much for ya?' Buffy teased.

'Hey! There were at least three!' He sighed.

Anya shut the book.

"Stop talking about bunnies, my imagination will run wild…the last thing I need is to be tortured!" She shut the book and sat on the table. As she leaned backwards she stared at the roof. Xander glanced up at her, his eyes then flicked from Buffy to Willow.

"If only there were more people in the world like me!' Anya sighed.

'Bunnies!' Xander said loudly. Anya shrieked and stood on the table.

'Oh did I say that out loud?' He narrowed his eyes and yawned.

She eventually got down sitting beside Xander on another bare seat.

"Wait, something's missing here!' Xander looked around the room.

'Where's Mr Nag a lot?' Xander continued. Giles arrived at the library as Xander continued with his conversation.

'He always complains about us being late and then he doesn't even show up himself, typical!' Just as Xander finished his sentence, he turned his head in the direction his friends were all staring.

'Oh… Hi Giles!' He smiled.

Giles glanced around the room and then at the pile of books that lie on his supposed to be clean floor.

"What happened?" Giles asked with a worried tone.

'See you wouldn't know because you weren't here!' Buffy countered.

'They just fell on Buffy that's all!' Willow said sweetly.

'Will you sure do know how to blow all the fun' Xander fiddled with his pen that he found in the left pocket of his black jersey.

"Well Buffy, are you all right?" Giles ignored Xander's sarcasm.

'Yup not a scratch, naturally' She eyed Giles a moment.

'What about you? You okay? You seem…distant lately!' Buffy leaned her head in her left hand as she awaited Giles' reply.

'I'm just fine, I know I am sorry for this but I need to research!' Giles stepped towards his study where he usually locked the door. He suddenly turned his head to look at the book which Willow pushed into the centre of the table.

"Where did you find this?" Giles seemed interested.

'You know what it is?' Willow asked cautiously.

'Yes, if a child should write in this their imagination would come true, and if that imagination is monstrous it would be quite a problem' Giles said with a low voice.

Angelus watched beneath the shadows; through the window as Giles paced up and down explaining what it was that the book did.

"Maybe those munchkins will come in handy after all!" He listened closely to the rest of the conversation.

'It would cause more problems for us besides the hellmouth, I don't really think we have time for any more monsters in Sunnydale!' he rambled on.

'I got it; put the book back in the place we got it from!' Buffy snatched the book from the table and stumbled up the stairs.

'Now that conversation is over I'm off to read the news!' Giles stepped into his study and locked the door behind him.

'Looks like the Scooby gang has another mystery to solve' Xander sighed yet again.

'I'll help! As long as it doesn't include bunnies! Some children have sick imaginations, like this one time one of my friends conjured up a bunny…that was creepy!' Anya drifted away into her own thoughts again and Willow laughed at Xander who dropped his pen on the floor. He leant back on his chair and Anya snapped into attention as he landed on the floor with a bang.

"Is everyone alright?" Giles shouted.

'Yeh, just dandy!' Xander pushed himself up from the ground.

As Buffy jumped over the banister on the staircase Willow stood up to the sound of the bell.

"Looks like we have classes to be getting to!'

The three friends made their way to the library doors as they heard a faint 'bye' from Giles. They went their separate ways as the corridors spilled out Children. Anya clung to Xander who told her to go home with a soft voice.

Angelus watched as the library became bear. His evil grin widened as he turned around running in the shadows of the school and jumped down the open sewage area.

Spike watched as Darla played with her dark hair and sat watching the television. She kept switching her hazel eyes from the television to Spike as he let out slight laughs.

She would copy him with small giggles of her own and Spike would watch her with satisfaction.

"So pet, what shall we do now?" He noticed her swinging her tiny little legs. The blood red dress Dru had stolen for her looked just wonderful. Though it often made Spike hungry if he stared at it for too long.

The two girls with blonde hair and blue eyes were with Dru in the bedroom.

"Now daddy angelus will be home soon, so remember to stay under the bed with Misss Edith and her friends until I say to come out!" Dru pulled the duvets of her bed down slightly to hang over the end of the bed. The twins did as they were told and crouched further under the bed.

Soon enough Angelus had rushed into the house, he entered the room where Darla was sat happily with Spike. She leapt over to Spike and clung to his leg.

"DRU get the kids, we're going to have a little walk!" He shouted in a dark tone of voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Giles sat deep in thought, turning the pages of his book. Some were ripped and some were missing. He searched desperately for a way to make out the contents. The room was darkened as time slipped by and his lamp failed to light as he pressed it.

The dust lying about the streets didn't seem to concern Buffy, or that was how Giles saw it. He was concerned with what was out there and most of all feared for Buffy's safety. As he reached the very last page of the book he was disturbed by a knock on the door. The knocks became louder and louder. Giles sat up straight.

"Yes who is it?" He yelled.

'Please help me; I got lost and can't find my mummy!' A small girl's voice whimpered from behind the door.

Giles strayed from his work desk and slowly made his way to the door. He quickly opened the door wide and stared down at a pretty little girl. With Her dark flowing hair and a cheeky smile that made her hazel eyes shine in the darkness.

_What on earth is a small child doing in a high school building? _Giles thought to himself. She just stood there staring at him.

"Please come and sit down!" He pulled out his chair and lifted her into it.

'How did you get into the school?' He asked softly.

'It's a secret' She nodded her head and then smiled.

Giles suspicion arose.

Buffy lightly tapped her pencil against the desk as she leant her head on her other arm. As her history teacher spilled out drivel she couldn't understand she instead dreamt of a wonderland, where her whole life was perfect. Xander was snoring his head off beside her so he was no help. As Buffy looked up at the clock she let out a very deep sigh.

_Just twenty more minutes! _She kept on thinking on the bright side of things. Or trying to. Xander suddenly awoke with a shout out.

"MUST SAVE ANYA FROM THE KILLER BUNNIES!"

'How would you like to save Anya in detention?' Mrs. Hewardson shouted.

'Thanks for the offer Mrs. H. but…' Xander just stopped talking as Buffy let out a laugh.

'Would you care to join him Miss Summers!' She snapped.

'Not really!' Buffy snapped back.

'BOTH OF YOU; stay behind after the lesson!' She screamed turning around to face the black board again.

_Great more time in this stupid classroom…_Buffy complained to herself.

_Wonder if she'll notice if I fall asleep again?_ Xander yawned closing his eyes and laying his head on his desk.

"Uh…Mrs. H. Xander has fallen asleep again!" A girl put her hand up stammering on each word she slowly got out. As she leant over to wake him up Mrs. H ran over stopping her.

'Don't you dare, let's keep some peace for the time being' She grabbed her hand.

Buffy laughed as she slowly made her way back up to the desk.

_Maybe I should start asking stupid questions in class too!_ She thought as she watched Xander smiling in his sleep.

Drusilla paced backwards and forwards.

"I wish daddy would stop taking my toys!" She looked at Spike.

'Well as long as we're here; lets have a drink shall we' Spike just chugged down another can of beer and kept an eye out for anyone coming as they stood in the shadows outside Sunnydale high's entrance. Spike licked the last drop of beer from his mouth and threw the bottle over his shoulder; it crashed against the brick wall.

"Recycling done!" He chuckled to himself.

Giles watched as the girl just sat there humming. He knew he had heard a similar tune somewhere, he just couldn't think where. The girl noticed Giles was looking at her.

"Do you like my song?" The girl giggled.

'Yes it's very…nice!' Giles put on a sweet smile.

'Mummy sings it all the time; to uncle spike!' The girl laughed.

'What? Hold on a minute!' Giles stood up as there was a smash outside the room.

He rushed over to where the noise had come from, glass shards spread over the library's clean floor. Giles turned around just in time to have Angelus holding him up against the wall by his throat. He had a brown book in his left hand and the little girl just toddled on over to him smiling.

"Did Darla do good; bad?" She tilted her head.

'Yes you did very bad!' Angelus pushed harder with is right hand.

He suddenly let go of Giles and spun around grabbing hold of Buffy's right leg.

"Nice job Angelus, I got out of class early because of you!" She ducked one of his punches and upper cut him knocking him into the wall. Xander slowly came in, yawning not expecting a little girl to come up and start kicking him,

"Aw well isn't this cute!" He held out his hand stopping the girl from getting any closer to him and the bell went a few seconds after.

Buffy was busy with her punching when Spike and Drusilla climbed through the window. Spike picked up the beer can from the floor and smiled.

"Woops, my bad!" Spike laughed tossing it across the room. He dealt a kick to Giles who was trying to stand up and then Drusilla followed him over to where Darla was. Dru opened her eyes wide and Xander backed off.

"Now pet, where are your sisters?" Spike asked.

'Angelus got annoyed…' She giggled

Dru let out a whine and then turned around just in time to make way for Buffy being thrown across the room like a human basket ball.

Angelus jumped out of the window and ran off under the darkness. Spike lifted Darla into his arms and leapt out after him. Dru hissed and followed almost in tears over her toys.

"Buffy how on earth did you get out of class?" Giles asked as she helped him to his feet.

'The smash in here made our teacher run off in terror…something about a dream she had last night?' Xander answered the question for Buffy.

The doors opened yet again of the library and Willow stepped inside coming to an immediate halt at the sight of everyone…and the library floor. She scanned the room and then walked over to the table placing her bags down to the floor.

"DON'T ASK!" All 3 of them said in unison.

She just shrugged and sat down.

"Ok, Giles I was thinking"

'There's nothing new there will.' Xander butted in standing to his feet.

'Anyway, I have been thinking and I wonder could I see that book again!' She seemed pleased with the thoughts she had conjured up recently.

Giles marched over to the stairs, climbing them hastily. Buffy and Xander took their seats next to their best friend and grinned.

Then in the next few seconds Giles came stampeding down the stairs.

"The book has gone!" He huffed and barely got out his words.

'What…speak up Giles?' Buffy complained scratching her head.

'THE BOOK HAS GONE!!' He finally caught his breath.

'How is that possible?' Willow suddenly glanced at the floor and sighed.

'Oh.' She realized, staring at the remains of glass from the window.

'Angelus!' Buffy stood tall staring out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelus sat on the living rooms cold hard floor boards as he slid the book across the floor to Darla. She smiled at him as If thankful and Drusilla was slowly making her way there now.

"Look pet, he brought you a gift, well ain't that nice!" Spike joked.

'I wouldn't go for any more beer if I was you' Angelus watched as Spike fidgeted with his coat.

'Why?' He moaned.

'Because; there isn't any!' Angelus gave off a small laugh and walked out of the room smiling as Drusilla passed him at a slow speed. He clutched the three cans of beer in his hands dropping them in the trash can as he made his way to his room. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself that afternoon.

Drusilla came and sat besides Spike watching as Darla touched the book.

'Now pet, read us a story!' Spike chuckled again, still rummaging his pockets.

'Ok! How about a dark story, a tale of battle and deceit, a tale of the slayer and her friends' Darla grinned evilly, thinking of what Angelus had told her to write in the book. She turned to the first page of the book.

Buffy raced home, her bags dragging on the floor as she pulled herself towards her house. She climbed upon the wall and through the window.

_Wait, when did I leave my window open? _She suddenly thought.

She spun around checking her room and shut the window. It opened again soon after and the wind made her shiver. The phone began to ring and she just ignored it as she reached for her weapons draw.

"Ah, Buffy when did you get here?" Her mother walked into her room.

'You ever heard of knocking?' Buffy spun around clutching a stake behind her back.

'Don't be rude' Joyce slapped her harshly. Buffy rubbed her cheek and stared as her mother grinned.

'Wait a second, aren't you meant to be at work now?' Buffy's eyes narrowed as her mother stepped forwards.

'I finished early!' She lifted a pan above her head, and Buffy kicked it out of the way.

'MUM, what's wrong with you?' She kicked at her mother, squinted as she hit the wall.

She lifted the un-conscious Joyce onto her bed and ran down the stairs. As she went to open the door she noticed the receiver of their phone was hanging for the server.

She lifted it to her ears and listened as she heard Spikes laughter. She slammed it down and began to race upstairs, preparing to fill up her backpack with weapons. She climbed out of the window and she made her way to Willow's house.

_I wonder if Will's having it better than me. _She slipped her arms through the straps of her bag and began to run, thinking of Willow and how she might be in danger.

"You ungrateful brat, see if I ever make lunch for you again!' Willow's mother slammed every door she ran through.

'THAT WAS FISH FOOD mother…' Willow lowered her voice.

'No it was not, I prepared that specially for you!' She dropped to the floor suddenly. Buffy jumped over to Willow squeezing her.

'What happened to your cheek?' Willow noticed.

'I had a hard experience with a frying pan and a rather cranky mother!' Buffy complained.

'What about you anyway, you ok?' Buffy sighed with relief checking Willow's face. Willow placed the fish food in her fish tank and grabbed the broken plates from the side.

'Something strange is going on here Buffy, one minute she was welcoming me home, then next she was snatching fish food from me saying that I was wasting it on them…' Willow smirked a little at the strange memories lurking in her mind.

She sat at her computer desk typing in every small detail she could think of.

About 5 minutes later the red head gave off a small sigh.

"Hypnosis maybe?" She bit her lip.

'Could be, that or Spike's on a serious rampage because he has no beer left!' Buffy smiled.

'You think if he drunk all of his beer, he would have Drusilla kill everyone for some more?' Willow took Buffy's sarcasm seriously.

'No will. I don't but' Buffy stopped as Xander pulled himself through Willow's door. He was on his knees and seemed in a lot of pain.

'Giles says that, he wants us all in the library now!' He leaned his head on Willows bed and she lifted him onto it.

'It's not safe here, so Xand. Climb on!' Buffy lifted Xander onto her back and carried him down stairs. Willow grabbed Buffy's backpack and ran down the stairs following them.

On their way down the path Xander was telling them of how he got home just in time for his mother to throw him across the room and into the cupboard, which fell on him and of his very well achieved escape!

"Well done Xand." Buffy sighed as he slipped down her back. She watched as he yawned, closing his eyes.

'Nap time already?' Willow soon yawned too.

'Nap time?' Buffy glanced as Willow just curled up on the floor. Buffy sighed dropping Xander and lifting them both over either of her shoulders.

She soon arrived at the library and gasped for breath as she dropped her rather heavy best friends onto seats. "GILES?" She shouted, her voice echoing in the deserted library. She soon found Giles after a good search; he was fast asleep at his desk.

"Big baby!" She complained as he sucked on his thumb happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TAKE THAT!" A tall blonde girl kicked a skinny vampire into the wall gripping his throat tightly. "WHERE'S THE SLAYER?" She screamed. "I told you, we don't know" He squirmed. "For the last time! No excuses" Her blonde hair blew in the wind and blood trickled down her cheeks and onto her black top. He pointed hesitantly over to the mansion where Angelus was staying and cowardly sighed. "In there, ask for the vampire Angelus, he has her tracked down, he'll be able to tell you!" He squirmed fiercely. "Thanks!" She slammed her stake into his chest and walked off in the evening light towards the mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus scribbled lines down inside the book, and Darla rocked side to side as she read them aloud…

"The slayer was all alone, the people she most cared about were against her and her friends…even Giles…were all out of their own way's to help, she was **alone**!"


End file.
